Físico
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Típico: Manuel le causa complejos y luego se ríe. LATIN HETALIA Perú/Chile


Pechi! Algo más corto de lo planeado though, dado que se me borró la mitad del fic cuando estaba por terminarlo y me frustré sip, me pasa seguido y me fruslkjdaljdalsta. En fin, no tan fluffy como esperaba, pero bueno. Primer aporte de la semana Pechi (publicado en tumblr el lunes)

Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.

Personajes: Julio Paz (Bolivia), Jose Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile) y Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

* * *

**Físico**

Julio apretó los párpados, soltando un bufido. Desde el otro lado de la pared se oía la risa de Miguel, amortiguada por el cemento. A Manuel no se le oía casi, aunque podía imaginárselo perfectamente renegando, diciéndole a su novio que cerrara la boca y dejase de ser tan aweonado. Miguel sólo se seguía riendo y parlotando, hasta que se pronto se calló de golpe. Julio alzó una ceja, aunque no quería imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo ahí adentro, por lo que agarró su celular y bajó a la sala.

…

Manuel se separó de la boca de Miguel con una sonrisa de lado, los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Miguel parpadeó una, dos veces, sorprendido por el repentino beso. Manuel se encogió de hombros, murmurando "es que no te callabas". Miguel quiso protestar, pero Manuel no se lo permitió, tumbándolo en la cama y volviendo a atacar su boca. Miguel le correspondió de manera torpe, dejando que fuese Manuel quien guiase el beso. En el fondo de su cabeza una vocecita se estaba quejando de nuevo de que Manuel besaba _demasiado_ bien, pero con algo de esfuerzo la reprimió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su novio, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron descendiendo más y más, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de posarse en la retaguardia del chileno, éste lo detuvo.

-Oye -Miguel hizo un puchero y le mordió el labio inferior, a lo que Manuel rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame tocarte -lloriqueó el peruano y zafó sus manos del agarre de Manuel.

-¿Para?

Miguel alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que "para"? -bufó y el chileno suspiró.

-Tu hermano está en la pieza de al lado -murmuró y Miguel resopló, empujó de encima suyo.

-Ok, ya entendí…

-No no te pongas así -suspiró Manuel y se echó a su lado, pero Miguel le dio la espalda.

Manuel lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su nuca. Miguel se estremeció, pero prefirió hacerse el molesto y lo ignoró hasta que Manuel se aburrió y se fue.

…

Llevaban dos meses saliendo y Miguel quería hacer más que sólo besarse y tomarse las manos a escondidas. Le molestaba porque sabía que cuando Manuel aún estaba con Martín, los dos se besaban donde fuera y hacían todo tipo de cosas en la cama del argentino. Lo sabía todo el mundo porque Martín siempre había alardeado de eso y Manuel nunca lo negó, y porque una vez los descubrieron en pleno durante una fiesta de María. Manuel siempre había aparentado estar muy cómodo con su sexualidad y la manera en que la llevaba. Por eso no entendía su recato a la hora de estar con él, sus pocas ganas a la hora de entrar en contacto físico, tocar a Miguel y dejar que éste lo tocase. Miguel no lo entendía.

Comenzó a creer que era su culpa, de su físico. Bueno, no era que no estuviese en forma o que fuese un chancho obeso (o algo por el estilo), pero a decir verdad y a comparación de Martín, Miguel tenía que admitir que Manuel había cobrado una baja. Sí, el argentino estaba mejor que él en aspecto y forma, no se esperaba menos si era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y se tomaba muy en serio su carrera deportiva. Pero de nuevo, no era que Miguel estuviese _tan_ mal.

Se le cruzó por la mente el hacer dieta o inscribirise en el gimnasio, pero a las horas se acordó de que amaba demasiado la comida y cuando le sugirió lo segundo a su madre, ésta se rió en su cara.

-No, Miguel, te conozco y no vas a durar.

Ok, nada de ponerse en forma entonces.

Cuando la mujer comentó aquella aécdota divertida en el siguiente almuerzo en el que participó el chileno, éste sólo alzó una ceja e incrédulo miró a su novio, quien sólo quería morirse o ser tragado por la tierra. No dijeron nada más durante la comida ni cuando sacaron la mesa, pero antes de subir hacia el cuarto de Miguel, Manuel lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Es en serio?

Miguel se mordió el labio, reconociendo bien esa sonrisa socarrona que tan fea le quedaba al chileno en su opinión, aquella que le recordaba a cuando todavía predominaban sus sentimientos de querer golpearle la cara antes de comérselo a besos.

-Fue sólo una idea, ya olvídalo –masculló avergonzado y Manuel soltó una risita.

-No, po, ¿en serio? –insistió mientras seguía a su novio escaleras arriba y por el pasillo hasta su puerta-. ¿Cómo es que pensaste en eso? ¿Vivir saludable? ¿Tú?

-¡Ok, ya entendí! –resopló Miguel enojado y le lanzó una mirada asesina, a lo que Manuel alzó una ceja.

-Ya, no te enoji…

-Pues ya me enojé, ¿tu problema?´-replicó Miguel mordaz y entró a su cuarto.

Manuel frunció el ceño y lo siguió. Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero finalmente se abstuvo y cerró la puerta. Miguel se echó en la cama y tras unos segundos Manuel lo imitó, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Ya, perdón… –murmuró bajito y posó sus labios en el hombro de Miguel.

El peruano se mordió el labio. Quería reprocharle que en primer lugar era su culpa que se le ocurriesen esas huevadas, pero se quedó callado también mientras sentía la respiración de Manuel cerca a su oreja. Lo relajaba a la vez que lo estremecía, era agradable y le gustaba cuando Manuel besaba su cuello. Le hacía olvidar que estaba molesto con él, que su relación no era tan de color rosa como le gustaría y que seguía siendo virgen a pesar de todo. De hecho lo último perdía completamente la importancia que tanto le había dado, pensando en ese momento que con los besos y las caricias disimuladas por ahora bastanta.

Para ser sincero, en un momento como ése, Manuel simplemente bastaba y ya.


End file.
